Tony's Dad is Coming to Town
by darstar
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Based on previews/photos/spoilers/articles about upcoming "You Better Watch Out" episode with Tony's dad. Also references eps from this season, last season and when Kate was killed. My third take on how I would like to see this ep played out.


_**I've already written two stories about Tony's dad coming for Christmas. This is just a little snippet that came to me as I was falling asleep Tuesday night after watching NCIS and seeing the previews for next week. SPOILER WARNING: If you have not as TONS will be in this story. References to "Devil's Trifecta", "Gone", Shell Shock 1 & 2", "Recovery", "Till Death Do Us Part", "A Desperate Man", "Enemy on the Hill", "Twilight", and "Kill Ari 1 &2" The rest is pure fiction on my part.**_

**Usual Disclaimer: I do not own CBS, NCIS or its Characters**

"Tony's Dad is Coming…to Town"

**NCIS**

Tony DiNozzo stood in shock at the sight of his father standing in the bullpen, all cheery, and worse: with a suitcase.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Tony asked, afraid his father was in some sort of problem with the law again.

DiNozzo, Sr. smiled at his son. "I came to spend Christmas with you."

Tony opened his mouth, but nothing came out. _"What? Why?"_

Finally finding his voice, out came his first thought. "Where are you staying?" He knew his dad would never get a hotel this late in the season on such short notice.

"At your place." Sr. grinned.

"No, no, no, no…" Tony stammered. He already had plans to have Ziva over, for their first "post elevator us" Christmas dinner/private party.

He had briefly considered asking the rest of the team, so Ziva wouldn't freak out and think it was a "date" or something. _"I mean, who uses Christmas as a date?"_

Well, the "old" Tony would have, but this was different. This was Ziva. And they had actually gone on a "date." He asked her out to dinner and she accepted. It was not a "hey work's over want to get a bite?" type of dinner.

He actually picked her up and took her to a nice place. It was very low key, and he enjoyed it immensely, and thought she did to. He took her home and she invited him in.

They actually managed to get a few kisses in before they put a stop on going further. They weren't ready for that yet. Not that they hadn't had sex before, but this was different.

All of this was flashing through Tony's mind as he stared blankly at his father, wanting to wipe that amused look off of his face. Even _Gibbs_ looked amused. What was this? _A conspiracy?_

"Ok, fine! But don't mess with my stuff. I can't believe you didn't call first. You know, Dad; I may have had plans." Tony grumbled.

At that, Sr. looked contrite. "Well, Christmas is for family, isn't it?"

Abby piped up. "Then you have to join us for our annual Christmas Dinner!" She was literally bouncing up and down.

Sr. smiled at the beautiful young woman. "I wouldn't miss it."

Tony glared at his father, groaned and looked at Gibbs. "Boss, can I take my dad home and get him settled in? I won't be long."

Gibbs waved them off, trying to hide his smile. "Take your time, DiNozzo."

"Thanks, Boss/Gibbs." Both Anthony DiNozzo's spoke at the same time, then looked at each other. "I think he was talking to _me_, Dad!" Tony said.

The drive to Tony's place was quiet. Tony opened the door to his apartment and strode in, leaving his father to let himself in.

DiNozzo, Sr. looked around once he stepped inside. "Not really what I expected. Jr., are you really that unhappy to see me? At Christmas of all times?"

Tony stopped, the guilt ever present. He hated when his father did that to him. "Not unhappy, Dad. Shocked? Now that would be the word I am looking for. You can stay in here." He led his father into his bedroom.

"Where will you sleep?" Sr. asked.

"Not in here, that's for sure." Tony grumbled. "It's ok, Dad. I'll take the couch."

"Oh, no. I insist. I showed up unannounced. It's the least I can do."

Tony looked at his father. "Dad, I can't let you sleep on the sofa, so forget it. I have to get back to work. Don't go snooping and... Don't… mess with my stuff."

At that, Tony turned around and walked out the door. He was distressed having his father here. Every other time he showed up, it was because something bad _had_ or _was_ going down.

He had never "just shown up" for Christmas. Suddenly, Tony worried that maybe he was sick or something, but he looked the same.

He was upset about his disrupted plans with Ziva. He would need to talk to her when he got back.

He no sooner walked back into the bullpen when Gibbs called them out for a dead Navy Lieutenant, a Lt. Joe Baker.

Once they got on the scene, they were surprised to see a Secret Service Agent there with Lt. Commander Megan Huffner, Baker's Supervisor.

"Special Agent Ashley Winter, Secret Service." She introduced herself. "Our dead Lieutenant here was applying to the Secret Service. I was called in to see if there was any link."

Gibbs, Tony and Tim all had a knee-jerk reaction to the Agent being Secret Service. That was, after all, what Kate Todd was before she came to NCIS.

It wasn't that they never thought about her, they did. But this was a kind of "in your face" thing and totally unexpected.

Ziva kept her distance, as she knew this woman was bound to open old wounds, wounds that _she_ had kept open for a while. Until Tony came over to her, she was beginning to think the old animosity was rearing its ugly head.

"Hey, are you doing Ok? You've been real quiet." Tony looked concerned.

Ziva looked up at him, her eyes large with emotion. "I would imagine having this Secret Service Agent involved would bring back sad memories. I did not want to intrude, or feel…"

"Unwanted?" Tony knew her so well. He knew none of them had been welcoming to her when she first arrived, especially since it was her own half-brother who had murdered one of their own.

"That's ancient history, Ziva. Everyone loves you, so get over it." He paused. "Listen, about our Christmas get-together…"

Ziva touched his arm. "It is fine, Tony. Your father is here. That is who you should be celebrating with."

Tony smiled. "What I was going to say is that you are still coming over on Christmas Day, you will just have to suffer being with my dad. That is, if you still want to."

Ziva's wide smile told him she did.

"Great!" Tony smiled back. "By the way, if you get an 'SOS' text from me at any time, that means get your ninja ass over to my place because my dad is driving me…up the hall." He added that for her amusement.

She chuckled. "Do you expect him to be a handful, yes?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Tony quipped.

"DiNozzo, David! Enough with the grab ass!" Gibbs shouted at them.

"Bag and tag?" Tony said.

Ziva nodded.

**NCIS**

Tony called his dad, to find out what he was up too. He kept hearing odd noises in the background. "Dad, what are you doing?

Tony's dad was working at the kitchen island, wearing a Christmas apron. "I'm getting ready for a DiNozzo Christmas dinner." Tony eyes looked up toward the heavens, begging for patience and maybe some help.

"Fine, but my kitchen is very organized. I have things where I like them so don't go messing about in there."

Sr. frowned. "Getting a little set in you ways there, aren't you? If you want my opinion, you've been a bachelor far too long. Your home is very nice. It looks like it belongs in one of those fancy magazines. But it's missing something."

"And what would that be, _Dad_?"

"Why a woman's touch, of'course. A kid would be nice, too." Sr. chuckled.

"Bye Dad!" Tony hung up his phone. Ziva came up behind him.

"Ready to send out that 'SOS' yet?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Any second. Look, tell the others I'm sorry I can't join them tonight for a drink. My dad just told me he's cooking in my kitchen."

Ziva had a mock look of horror on her face. She knew how Tony was about his kitchen. She doubted if she wasn't such a good cook, he would even let _her_ in there.

"I will. And you better warn him that we will probably be working tomorrow as well." Although Ziva did not celebrate Christmas, she always enjoyed spending it with her friends. The timing of this case just sucked.

"Yeah, but I hope we'll at least get to go home and eat dinner. And which you are still coming to?"

"Yes, Tony. You do not have to keep reminding me. Uh…" Ziva hesitated.

"What?" Tony was surprised to see Ziva suddenly unsure.

"I do not know your family customs, but I got your father a present for Christmas, since he is here."

Tony looked at Ziva, cursing himself for not seeing all these years what was right in front of him.

But he decided to play with her. He pouted. "What? No present for me?"

Ziva chuckled. "I know we have a 'no gifts' rule for many years now, but that should change now, do you not think? Yes, you have a gift as well, Tony."

Tony grinned like an idiot. Ziva looked at him, staring him down. "And please do not tell me that you are _my_ gift. I like to open presents, thank you very much."

Tony laughed at that. "I would never do that. Well, maybe in my twenties. But certainly not now; not to you." They looked at each other quietly for a few moments.

"Ok." Tony cleared his throat. "I better hit the road before Dad blows up my apartment."

Tony was bone tired by the time he got to his place. This case was going to be a doozy. Now money was somehow involved and they had some corporate executive in their sites.

As he opened his door, sounds from the kitchen brought him out of his stupor. He looked in to see his Dad hard at work. The island was a mess of mixing bowls, baking pans and cooking utensils.

"What happened in here?" Tony asked his Dad, his eyes taking in the mess.

Sr. looked at his son. "Chill! Get the Christmas Spirit."

"_God help me." _Tony thought.

**O'Shaughnessy's Georgetown**

Abby, Tim, Ziva and Ducky were all sitting together at the bar, toasting in the holiday.

"Too bad Tony didn't join us. He could have brought his dad." Abby said.

Ziva clicked her tongue. "Oh, no. He is busy cooking in the kitchen."

Everyone stopped at that. "In Tony's kitchen?" Ducky asked. "Oh, dear."

"Yes, that is why he asked me to convey his apologies while he ran home to make sure his father did not ruin his pristine kitchen." Ziva answered.

They all chuckled at that. Just then, Ziva's phone buzzed. She looked at it with a knowing smile on her face.

"Sorry, have to go."

"What? You just got here! You've barely finished your drink." Tim protested.

Ziva held up her phone. "SOS from Tony. His father needs some distraction."

Tim looked at her phone. "What does 'SOT please?' mean?" He looked at her expectantly.

Ziva looked at the phone as if that was the first time she noticed the additional message. "I have no idea, but I will find out I suppose once I get there. See you tomorrow. Merry Christmas."

Everyone gave her hugs and she took her leave. Abby smirked. "Distract Tony, she means." Tim and Ducky looked at her.

"What was that Abigail? Are you saying that there is something we do not know about that has actually not hit the NCIS rumor mill yet?" Ducky asked. "The news that Timothy and Diane slept together was all over the place before they even got back to the Navy Yard."

Tim sighed. "For the hundredth time: Diane and I did _not_ sleep together. Well, we fell asleep together, but _nothing happened_! You believe me, don't you Abby?"

Abby patted his hand. "Of'course I do, Timmy. Otherwise I would not be sitting here with you."

"You know, Tony did say something about him and Ziva in the bullpen. About their relationship being different since being stuck in that elevator all that time." Tim mused.

"Well, I would be highly surprised if it were not; for better _or_ for worse. And you, Miss Abby, believe it is for the better, am I correct?"

Abby grinned. "You would be correct, Sir. I think they are seeing each other."

"What?" Tim exclaimed. "Based on what?"

"Oh, I see lots of things you don't see, because you don't look for that kind of stuff. They are much nicer to each other. Oh, they still tease each other, but it is like they know what they are saying isn't true."

"And Tony is definitely jealous when it comes to things Ziva is doing if he thinks it involves another man. Look how he was about the Opera thing? And Shmeil? Classic signs. And I know for a fact that Tony invited Ziva to spend Christmas day with him."

"What?" This time it was both Tim and Ducky.

Abby took a big sip through her straw. "Ziva told me. After I forced it out of her. I think…well, Gibbs will probably stop it before it goes any further. Sometimes that man infuriates me." Abby took another big sip.

Tim and Ducky just looked at each other. They both turned back to the bar and took big gulps of their drinks.

**Tony's Apartment**

The stress and relief on Tony's face when he opened his door to Ziva was so pronounced she had to keep from laughing. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He whispered in her ear.

"Did I hear someone at the door?" Sr. poked his head out from the kitchen. "Ziva! Darling! What a pleasant surprise. You should have told me we were going to have a female guest, Jr. I would have dressed more appropriately."

By that, he meant wear a suit. He looked perfectly fine and comfortable in his pullover and khaki pants. He looked at Tony. "I guess Ziva was your…plans?" He grinned.

Tony just turned to Ziva helplessly. Smirking, Ziva strode into the kitchen to survey the damage. No wonder Tony was so out of sorts: it was an absolute mess.

She had no doubt whatever Tony's father was making would be delicious; Tony had told her that he actually was quite a good cook. But this mess? Quickly grabbing a rag, she started wiping down counters and putting dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

Tony himself could have done that, but he just couldn't force himself to work in the kitchen with his Dad. He watched Ziva move smoothly around his father, speaking to him in that pretend flirtatious way, and felt the stress just ooze out of his body.

"Tony, go take a shower. Your father and I have things under control in here." Ziva said. It was not a request. Tony smiled at her and took off.

Sr. kept busy at his task, occasionally looking up to appreciate Ziva's beauty. He cleared his throat. "You know, you are very good for my son. He has seemed more relaxed lately. Until today, that is."

Ziva chuckled. "We are very good friends and he is very good for me as well."

"Good friends, huh? Is that all?"

Ziva stopped wiping in mid-motion and turned to face Tony's father. "What do you mean?" She asked in a small voice.

Sr. chuckled. "You know _exactly_ what I mean and you just answered my question. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me and I couldn't be more thrilled." He surprised Ziva by kissing her on the temple.

Ziva turned back to what she was doing so he wouldn't see how red her cheeks were getting. In short time, the kitchen was in order and Tony was happy again, even if his father was there to ruin his planned evening alone with Ziva.

They watched a Christmas Movie- "The Santa Clause." Ziva liked the cute little girl elf, even though her name was _Judy_.

"Isn't it time for you to go to bed or something, Dad?" Tony asked around 11 p.m.

Sr. looked at his watch. "Is it that late?" He looked at Tony and Ziva. "Do you really have to go into work tomorrow?" They both nodded, clearly unhappy about it.

"Well, I guess death doesn't take a holiday after all. Ziva, it has been a lovely evening. I am sure I will see you tomorrow." He kissed her hand and gave her a wink. Tony just rolled his eyes.

After he was closed up in Tony's bedroom, Tony gave a huge sigh of relief. "I can't believe this. There is no way I could have gotten through this evening without you."

Ziva smiled. "Of'course you could have, you were just too afraid to do it alone. I have no desire to spend several days alone with _my_ father."

She said that with such vehemence that Tony chuckled. "SOT please?" She asked.

Tony looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, I figured you were going to have to show the 'SOS' to everyone so they would allow you to leave. I couldn't very well also text 'stay over tonight' could I?"

Ziva chuckled. "No, I guess not. They did ask me what it meant. I gave them my best confused look and said I had no idea."

Tony chuckled this time. Ziva looked around. "So, where are we sleeping?"

"Ah. I thought you'd never ask." Tony went to the hall closet and pulled out two winter sleeping bags, several comforters and pillows.

"On the floor?" Ziva asked, incredulous.

"Yep, watching the Christmas tree lights, figuring out what songs they are making with their blinking. You know, if you listen to music while watching the blinking lights, after a while they start to match the song."

Ziva looked at him closely. "After how much alcohol?" Tony flashed his big 'don't you just love me?' grin, and proceeded to put the two sleeping bags together.

With the comforters and each other's body heat, they were really quite comfortable.

"Thank you." Ziva said, as she snuggled under Tony's arm.

"What for?" Tony looked into her eyes.

"For my most memorable Christmas yet." Tony laughed into her hair, not wanting to wake up his father.

"Well, this isn't the one I planned, but it's turned out pretty good."

**Christmas Morning**

Tony got ready while Ziva made a quick breakfast, then Ziva ran her shower while Tony ate something.

While she was in the shower, Tony pulled a small gift out from under the tree. It was wrapped in silver and tied with a red bow. He stared at it, pondering the difference between this year and last year.

Last year, Ziva was/wasn't in a relationship with CI-Ray. It was hot and cold, but he knew she wanted it to work. Well, maybe that was too strong.

He knew she wanted a permanent relationship. And while he had been messing around with E.J. being an absolute jack-hole, Ray Cruz had stepped in to fill the void.

The pain of how that ended was finally over and they were embarking on this new phase in their relationship. He quietly slipped the gift into his jacket pocket.

"Ready?" Ziva asked. She came out wearing a white fluffy sweater.

"Pretty!" Tony admired. "Very festive."

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva smiled.

**NCIS**

The case ended up being so convoluted, Tony's head was spinning. At one point, he found himself in a bar with Gibbs and Agent Winter wielding a fireman's axe.

It turned out that the business man was fronting an organization specializing in assassinations. He had recruited Lt. Baker to get into the Secret Service so that he would have access to high ranking U.S. and Foreign Dignitaries.

The unexpected factor was that Agent Winter was also part of the organization. She would be the brains behind Baker's brawn, or in this case, clandestine murder.

"Well, that was one I didn't see coming." McGee said as he was typing up his report.

"Oh, I suspected from the beginning." Tony commented.

"Ha!" Ziva said. "You are making that up. You had no idea she was involved."

Tony frowned at Ziva, and then pouted. Suddenly, sounds of "Ho-Ho-Ho" and ringing bells could be heard. The team looked up, and was shocked to see Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. coming toward them, wearing a Santa hat.

"Dad, we're working here!" Tony said plaintively.

"Yes, I know. But it is still Christmas. If you can't come to Christmas than I will bring Christmas to you."

Tony then looked at the cart his father was pushing. It was loaded with all sorts of Christmas goodies: cookies, candy, cake; all sorts of breads, and "virgin" Christmas Grog.

He also gave everyone a gift. Tony just followed him with his eyes, totally in shock.

"Ah, my dear Abby." Sr. reached into his sack. "May this brighten your Christmas cheer." Abby squealed and hugged him.

"The lovely Ziva." He gave her a special smile, and handed her a gift. "Thank you, Anthony. I am sure I will love it." She leaned into him and gave him a very warm hug. "You'll get a better gift next year." He whispered in her ear. Ziva gave him a warning look, but couldn't be mad at this person that was the father of the man she…loved?

Ziva was stopped by that thought. She saw Tony give her a quizzical look, one of the many facial expressions that always made her laugh. Yes, she decided. It was time to face facts and admit her true feelings: she _did_ love Tony.

She knew he care for her, but wasn't sure if he felt love at this point, other than the love that two very good friends share. She knew she would have to be careful, now that she finally acknowledged to herself her feelings for Tony.

She looked nervously at Gibbs, who was watching her, amused. Sr. had just handed him a gift and said "I think a handshake will do, Gibbs." Then Sr. said, "Oh, what the hell; it's Christmas" and gave Gibbs a big hug that would have spilled his coffee if he hadn't quickly put it on his desk.

Tim was next and he too was treated to a hug as well. Sr. walked to his son last. "You have gifts under the tree, but I knew you would pout if you didn't get something, too."

Tony opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Ziva's laugh that turned into a snort. That caused everyone else to laugh. By this time, Jimmy and Ducky had arrived and had been given their gifts, much to their surprise.

"Ok, very funny. Ha-ha. Make fun of me, will you? Well, all those presents I got for all of you? Back to the store."

"Don't be a child, Tony. You didn't get us anything." Tim said calmly.

"Oh, right." Tony eyed his Dad. "Thanks, Dad. You didn't have to do this."

"Of'course I did. That's what families do: spend Christmas together."

Everyone looked at each other, acknowledging the truth of his statement that for many of them, they _were_ their only family. Gibbs and Ziva certainly; Abby had her _two_ brothers, but now she didn't know who her parents were.

Ducky was alone, Tim had his sister, aunt and his mother, but his father was MIA and an unknown entity. And Tony. Only Jimmy had a normal life, the only one who was happily married.

Sr. raised his glass of Christmas Grog. "To Family! May we always be together, through good times and bad; Love and cherish each other and look the other way when we sometimes disappoint one another."

Tony thought it was interesting that his father included himself into _their_ NCIS family, but agreed with his sentiments. "To Family!" They all toasted.

Abby willingly took Tony's dad back down to the lab with her so the team could finish up and get the hell out of dodge.

"Done!" Tim said. "See you tomorrow."

"Nope. Everyone gets off tomorrow. Go home, all of you. If you are not done, you can finish when you come back in on the 27th."

Tim didn't need another word. He practically flew out the door.

Tony and Ziva packed up their things. Tony looked up at Gibbs.

"Coming, Boss?"

Gibbs looked at his two agents, standing close together. "In a bit. Go get your dad, Tony, before he breaks something expensive in Abby's lab."

Tony and Ziva chuckled at that. "Oh, and Tony, Ziva?"

"Yes?" Ziva asked, as Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Have a nice dinner." Gibbs turned back to his work.

They looked at each other, stunned. "Uh, thanks, Boss. Night."

They silently walked to the elevator, purposely not looking back.

They practically jumped into the elevator once the doors opened. Once they closed, Gibbs looked over to where they had just been standing and smiled softly. _"To Family."_ He said to himself.

Once they got inside the elevator, Tony hit the stop button. Ziva looked at him in surprise. "Brings back some memories, doesn't it?" Tony asked.

Ziva turned toward him. "Yes. Many. Not all good, but some…well some worth remembering."

Tony took her hand. "Being in this box brought changes for us. Good changes, I think and I hope you think so too. So…"

Tony brought out his gift. Ziva looked at it, shocked. A small wrapped box. She looked at Tony, who was watching her closely.

"Relax Ziva, I would never propose to you in an elevator. Besides, while I think we have made major improvements in our relationship, I think 'going steady' is probably where we are at right now."

Ziva visibly relaxed, and chuckled at the "going steady" comment. "So, we are definitely doing this, then. Being exclusive, being…"

"Together. Yes. That's what I want, as long as you want it."

Ziva brought her arms around Tony's waist. "I have wanted this for a long time, Tony, but there has always been…things…in the way."

"Yes. Those pesky 'things' always mess up everything, don't they? Anyway, I hope you like this."

"Now?" Ziva asked. "Your father has already figured us out, by the way."

"Yes, I know. But I would like to give this to you in private; and this is about as private as we can get." Ziva smiled.

With shaking fingers, Ziva untied the red bow and ripped off the silver paper.

"There you go; no need to be gentle and patient."

Ziva laughed at that. "I have always ripped open my presents and I do not plan to change."

The small box opened up and revealed another box that was clearly from a prominent jeweler. Ziva looked at Tony, ready to say it was too much without even knowing what it was, but Tony's look dared her to say it.

So she obediently opened the lid. Inside were beautiful 14k Gold hoop earrings, with diamonds lining the inside channel of the loop. They were exquisite, and Ziva absolutely loved them.

"Tony, they are beautiful. I am…overwhelmed. I love it. Thank you." She kissed him and he tightened his hug around her.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like them. I had several I really liked, but kept coming back to these." Tony grinned.

"I will cherish them always, and wear them, when the occasion is appropriate." These were clearly not every day work earrings.

"Your gift is still at your place." Ziva told him.

"Well, then; let's get going. I love opening presents!" Tony replied. "But first, we have to get Dad." Tony kissed her again.

"Is it too early to tell you that I love you? I mean without scaring you off?" Tony looked a little worried.

Ziva smiled. "No, Tony. It is not too early. I love you, too." Tony breathed a big sigh of relief. "This is going to work, Ziva. I promise."

Tony hit the button and the elevator started moving again. The doors opened to find Sr., waiting with Abby. "Elevator get stuck again?" She asked mischievously.

"Oh, my. Do these things break down all the time? Maybe we should take the stairs."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. "No, Dad. It will be fine. Come on."

Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. gave Abby a kiss and hug, and got into the elevator with Tony and Ziva, standing between them. They all kind of looked at each other, with slight smiles on their faces.

Just before the doors closed, Sr. moved aside so that Ziva was in the middle, standing next to Tony, and Sr. standing next to her. All was in order.

The change in arrangement was not lost on Tony or Ziva. Smiling, Tony said, "Let's go home."

_**Hope you liked it. I am sure the stuff I made up will not happen, especially Ziva spending the night and she and Tony in the sleeping bags. But I used to watch the Christmas tree lights with music on, and they do match the songs, with lots of alcohol.**_


End file.
